


A Witch's Burden

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: The Three Deaths [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch's Burden

 

_You loved me and I froze in time..._

1.

It is always cold and closed in the inbetween place.

The darkness stalks and taunts but can never truly reach to destroy.

Katrina wishes it could. 

 

She is burdened with the knowledge of her love's destiny, of his soul's place in the ultimate battle,

Of the one who would be his light in the dark.

She knew then, before she knew him what his role would be and she tried to keep distant watch.

To merely be a protector and observor.

But Ichaod is too persistant, far too sure of himself in his entitlement.

She cannot deny his charm in this, his somehow endearingly stubborn propriety and patience.

 

His beauty also does not hurt his cause, the melody of words on his tongue.

He reached into her chest and clutched her heart, held it fast and she was caught.

Despite what could not be changed, she had the burden of being his,

Even unto he willingly released his hold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on the fact that Ichabod said Katrina didn't like him at first. My thought was if she knew his destiny, she would definitely want to keep her distance for two reasons: so she wouldn't be used against him and because well, she knew he already had a partner he was supposed to have. No need growing attached.
> 
> But Ichabod being all smouldering prettiness, with the joyous curiosity of a child, the charming bluntness, and with that crazy brain to back it up.
> 
> The man melted her. She couldn't keep saying no despite the awful things she knew they would put her through.


End file.
